


Hotel for Hunters

by riversong_sam



Series: Hotel for Hunters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samParing: eventual John x readerWord Count: 231Warnings: none yet





	Hotel for Hunters

The low humming of impalas engine, the pitter patter of the rain, windshield wipers going, and the soft hum of Led Zeppelin from the radio were what kept John company as he rolled down the seemingly never ending highway. Dean and Sam asleep in the back seat as their father drive to a new destination.   
John was relieved to see a sign telling him the next town was only fifty miles away. A fog had settled in with the storm beginning to come down harder. He's prefer to have his boys somewhere safe and warm waiting for this ugly beast to pass.  
The miles passed in a blur until he finally reached the town.   
“What kind of place doesn't have motels?” John grumbled to himself as he pulled in front of the only hotel. He hoped it wasn't too much for a few nights, he had a feeling this storm wouldn't pass as soon as he'd like.   
Leaving the boys asleep he ran for the entrance to see how much a room was. A young woman no older than he'd guess twenty was manning the front desk.   
She turned to greet him and he was instantly on edge eyeing the bag that appeared to be blood in her hands. A vampire? How many more were there? Damn his luck. This wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't have his boys.


End file.
